


A Small Slice of Life

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Alec Appretiation Weeks 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Alec Lightwood Appretiation Weeks - Week One: a scene from Alec's daily life.





	A Small Slice of Life

Alec woke up to the sound of his phone alarm buzzing. He's shifted himself, and rolled over to see Magnus still sleeping soundly, his arm draped over his waist. Normally, Alec waited until both of them woke up and ate breakfast before leaving for the Institute, but today he had to wake up early for a meeting, and then he had to lead a mission right after.

Carefully, trying not to wake him, Alec lifted Magnus’s arm off of him so he could get up out of bed. He got up to go into the bathroom to go and get ready for the day. He picked out his clothes for the day which consisted of, as usual, dark colored shirt and jeans. Magnus would always tell him, “You really need to start incorporating more color into your wardrobe, Alexander! I have the perfect shirt that would look wonderful on you!” Alec shook his fondly at the memory. _Yeah, that’s not very likely to happen_ , he thought to himself.

After he got himself ready for the day, it was already almost 7:30, he gathered his weapons together, and walked over to Magnus. He hated to have to wake him, but he thought that it was at least fair to him to let him know that we was leaving.

“Magnus,” he said softly, slightly shaking his arm, “Magnus, wake up.”

“Huh? Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked groggily, still half asleep.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting ready to leave. I’ll see you later, okay?” Alec explained.

“Alright. Stay safe, my love.” Magnus said, now more awake, reaching out to cup Alec’s cheek

Alec smiled, resting his hand on top of Magnus’s. “I always do.” He said, pressing a small kiss to Magnus’s lips. “I’ll see you later,” he repeated before walking out of the bedroom to the front door.

****

The walk from the loft to the Institute wasn't that long, only about 15 minutes, so Alec decided to just walk instead of taking the subway or a taxi. Besides, he could use the fresh air.

On the way, he stopped by a bakery that him and Magnus often went to to pick up some pastries and bagels for his family to have an early breakfast. He got some of his siblings favorites, while also getting a variety of things to choose from.

He finally made it to the Institute. He pushed open the big double doors, and walked into the commotion of the resident Shadowhunters.

“Good morning, Alec!” Alec heard his sister’s voice say.

He turned around to look at her, and smiled. “Hey, Izzy,” he replied, leaning down to hug her, “I bought some things for breakfast in case you guys were hungry.” He walked into the kitchen to place the bags on the table.

“Thanks, big bro. I’m starving!”

Out if the corner of his eye, Aled saw Jace walking into the kitchen.

“‘Morning, brother.” Jace said, reaching up to wrap Alec in a one-armed hug.

“‘Morning, Jace.” Alec replied, returning the hug.

“You got bagels? Awesome, I'm starved!” Jace said, rummaging through the bag of food.

“So, what’s Magnus up to today, Alec?” Isabelle asked, chewing on a danish.

“Not much; he was still sleeping when I left. He got home at 2:30 last night, so he's trying to catch up on some sleep.”

Isabelle was just about to respond when Maryse walked through the doors.

“Good morning, everyone. Just a reminder that our meeting starts in ten minutes.” She said. She walked over to Alec, and kissed him on the cheek. “Hello, Alec. How are you this morning?”

“Hello, mother.” He said, returning the kiss. “I'm fine, how are you?”

“I'm doing well. Are you ready for the meeting? You should set up your things before everyone gets there.”

“Yeah, let's go now.” He said, walking with his mother through the kitchen doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: @malecbane-wood
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
